In general, there is known an electrostatic coating apparatus that is provided with, for example, a rotary atomizing head that is rotatably provided on the front side of an air motor by the air motor, external electrode units provided in the periphery of the rotary atomizing head, and a high voltage generator that applies a high voltage to the external electrode unit to indirectly charge paint particles atomized from the rotary atomizing head with the high voltage (Patent Documents 1, 2).
Patent Document 1 discloses the configuration in which an air motor is mounted to a housing member, and the housing member and the external electrode unit are covered with a cover made of an insulating material. Patent Document 2 discloses the configuration in which a shaping air ring with air spout holes is provided on the rear side of the rotary atomizing head and is be connected to ground.